


Là-Bas

by Michelle



Series: Crossing the Line [6]
Category: Lost, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-24
Updated: 2006-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle
Summary: The answer to “What’s under the hatch?”, LOTR-style.
Series: Crossing the Line [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180820





	Là-Bas

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Là-Bas  
> Author: Michelle  
> Summary: The answer to “What’s under the hatch?”, LOTR-style.  
> Rating: K  
> Genre: Crossover double drabble (200 words, exactly).  
> Series: Crossing the Line  
> Author’s Note: Locke’s quote is taken directly from Exodus II, Lost 1.24. I couldn’t resist the play on Aragorn’s Elvish name. Title for the drabble taken from Joris-Karl Huysmans’ novel Là-Bas, meaning Down There.

This was one of his more desperate ideas if Legolas’ expression of utter horror was anything to go by. But rallying the Army of the Dead might make a difference in the coming battle and Aragorn would be damned if he left that path unpursued just because it was raising goosebumps all over his skin. So they walked through a tunnel hewn into the stone of the mountain an eon ago. The air was heavy and still, invisible eyes following their progress.

Suddenly, the path was blocked, but Aragorn’s mind was made up: There was no going back now. He started to dig and shift stones until a drift of fresh air carried the faint sound of voices back to them. With Gimli’s and Legolas’ help he soon was breaking through the blockage and could better understand the voices...

“Hope. I think hope is inside,” Locke was just answering Hurley’s question about what he thought was inside the hatch when he heard it open from the other side revealing the three strangest creatures he had ever seen. They were staring at each other dumbfounded, and Locke couldn’t have known then how right his earlier assumption would turn out to be.


End file.
